A Wisp of Smoke
by xxsoraskyninxx
Summary: Smokekit, the kit who died on the Great Journey, plunging down the side of a mountain, falling straight down to his death. What was he feeling? How did he fall? All is told here...in my perspective. Smokekit One-shot.


I am Smokepaw. I should've survived the Great Journey, I should've been able to live and thrive along with my clanmates at the lake. Instead, because of my mouse brained stupidity, I toppled down to my death in the mountains. Now I will never be able to become a Warrior, to have my own vigil with my friends and littermates, fight for my Clan, or retire to become an elder. Now this is my story, the story that I will tell of you in the great Clan of the Stars; where all good cats go to live in peace. This is my story, the story of the wisp of smoke that faded away in the mountainous breeze. This is my tale.

I was padding alongside my clanmates through the crumbly pebbly mountain trail, high up in the mountain peaks. My fur was fluffed up, from fear of free-falling down over a perilous edge or from getting scooped up and carried away over the grand canyons by a giant, huge-taloned hawk. I felt myself shudder just from the very thought. I knew that hawks wouldn't dare to attack me, as long as I remained with my clanmates. But...even so, I just couldn't help worrying about it.

I felt my mentor; Oakfur give me a comforting lick on the ear, "It'll be alright. Just follow your clanmates, and no harm will come to you." he said sternly, yet still gently.

I nod in return, placing my paws in the footsteps of the cat in front of me, the Clan deputy; Russetfur. She was making sure none of the Queens or elders grew too weary to continue trekking through the hard, rocky paths. I wince when I feel the sharp shards of rock dig into my soft pawpads. I peered down over the edge of the canyon, a few sprinkles of dirt and rock falling over the edge from my paws. I shuddered, I vowed that once we returned to our new home, I would never dare set paw on the mountains. Who could even bear to live in such a place?!

Russetfur leaped over a gap in the path, bunching her haunches and leaping easily over the small gap. I swallowed nervously, I wasn't sure if I could do it. What if I mis-timed my jump, or did something wrong by accident? Russetfur called from across the gap, "Don't worry Smokepaw, it isn't too wide. I'm sure you can clear it easily." she reassured me.

The voice of the ShadowClan deputy reassured me, so I crouched down into a leaping position and jumped, straight over the gap. I landed with a tail-length to spare and I let out a huge sigh of relief. I had been so nervous, and my muscles felt so tense. Russetfur gives me a nod in approval, "That was good Smokepaw. See, no harm came to you."

I give her a weak smile, unable to say anything, I can see a ThunderClan kit just ahead of me, I saw him slip and almost fell over the edge. I let out a yowl and hurtle towards the kit, pushing him to safety.

That was the stupidest, and last mistake I had and will ever make.

The ledge I was standing on shuddered and I heard an ominous cracking sound from behind me. I turned around and saw the cliff breaking. I let out a terrified screech as it snapped off, sending me plummeting down to the depths of the canyon. I make a hasty grab, noticing a place where I could hold onto. I heard my mother above me, screaming my name as I clung onto my precarious perch.

I see Russetfur's head pop up, peering down at me, "Hang on Smokepaw!" she calls down to me. I couldn't reply, my heart was pounding too fast, the adrenaline almost made me sick. I felt the ground tremor again, the rock that I was clinging onto was slowly breaking. I can hear my mothers terrified yowl, "SMOKEPAW!" she caterwauled.

I took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm sorry...mother..." I knew this was the end. It was all because of a stupid mistake. I look up at the sky one last time, before I let go of the ledge, falling inside the black.

My mother's screech of horror was the last thing I ever heard as I was swallowed up by the black shadows of the gorge, feeling the wind whistle through my fur.

I had died protecting another Clan's kit. I had died unfairly, and because of my decision, it had sent me to my doom. I would never receive a Warriors name now, or share tongues with my friends and littermates ever again.

I am the shadow of the smallest wisp of smoke. I was no longer Smokepaw, but Smokeshadow.


End file.
